Unperfect Angels
by Invisible Tears
Summary: They happend to do something bad when they were little. And it effected them for the rest of their lives. Will they ever find love?? And what's with the legend of the evil ones that will destroy all?Their lives will forever be changed...because of one lit
1. Unperfect Angel's Prologue

Date: January 11, 2001

Title: Unperfect Angels

Author: Lil' Minako

E-mail: [Totalykool4ev@aol.com][1]

Rating: PG-13: (don't ask why)

Author's Notes: Hey Minna! I would just like to thank Lady_Aisheteru, without

her I wouldn't be able to write this fan fic (I didn't know how to get it here.) My first

fan fic! I'm so proud! Thank-you to those who read and review. I'll need at least five 

reviews to continue to next chapter. I really hope you like this. It's get real interesting 

in a few chapters…or the next one, I can't remember. Alrighty, go read and review.

Ja ne! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon (except some movie I bought! ^^)

If I did own it, out with the dubs in with the subs. Dubs are ok, that's all I've seen. 

I have only see on sub. Anywayz…I don't own Sailor Moon. If you're going to borrow

Something from my story, tell me first! And get my affirmation.

() this is when I say something

' ' this is when they think something

* * This is when they do something.

~~~~ Prologue ~~~~

Five girls were alone in a room of the great fire. "Hey Serena, are you finished

writing the note yet? I could have done it in no time flat" snorted Rei as she was looking

to see if someone was coming. "Can it Rei, I'm almost finished"

"Are you sure we should be doing this? We're disobeying our mothers." Said Ami

nervously playing with her hands like they were suddenly becoming quite interesting.

"We're only six years old, we can't just go planet Jupiter by ourselves, Lita's mom 

isn't going to be there."

"It's only for a few hours" chimed Lita

"But what if the Nega-verse attacks? We aren't old enough to transform, we don't even

know how. And Serena isn't aloud to use the crystal." Serena chuckled. "What's so

funny?" questioned a puzzled Mina.

"I don't even know how to use the crystal. So if we had it, it wouldn't do us any good."

She had a small grin on her face. Everyone except Ami found this rather amusing.

"That is no laughing matter!" shrieked Ami. But it only made the girls laugh harder.

Mina finally broke the laughter. "Let's head to Queen Serenity's room and deliver the note" 

The five left the room. When they got to Queen Serenity's, she was still asleep, not a 

Surprise to the girls considering it was five in the morning. They left the letter on her

Dresser and quickly left. It took fifteen minutes of walking through the castle to the

Room in which the teleported from. Ami keyed in where they wanted to teleport to

And they all stepped intoa circle and were teleported to Jupiter. Meanwhile….

/~*~*~*~*~*~*~/

Queen Serenity woke up and saw the note on her dresser. She opend it and gasped at 

What the note read.

Dear Mom, 

Me, Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita are going to

one of the planets for a few hours, Please don't

worry about us, Just forget about this and go to 

the meeting on earth, we will probably get home

before you do.

Love, 

Serena and the girls.

"Damn" she cursed under her breath. It almost brought tears to Serenity's eyes. But 

she held them back and got ready and headed for her meeting on earth.

/~*~*~*~*~*~*~/

"Hey munchkins!" said a deep cheery voice. The girls squealed with delight.

"Uncle Jack!" They ran up to him and gave him their famous bear hug.

"Umm, girls?" Jack gasped. "Oxygen would be highly recommended at this

moment" They let go. Jack took a deep breath "Ahhh. Much better" Rei looked 

around.

"Where's Uncle George, Max, and Shawn? And I haven't seen Nikki."

"I haven't seen them lately, don't worry, I'm sure they'll turn up soon." Serena's

stomach started to growl. "Uncle Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have breakfast? We didn't get anything to eat yet."

"Sure, just follow me"

/~*~*~*~*~*~*~/

"Mmmmmm, that was yummy!" Serena said as she licked her fingers clean.

"Serena! Princesses don't do that, it's rude!" snapped Rei

"The only thing rude around here is you Rei!" retorted Serena. 

Soon a tongue war broke out. "Rei, lay off my cousin"

Serena smiled, "Thank-you Mina"

"Anytime"

Soon a servant walked in the room and said someone needed Jack. 

"Sorry girls, but duty calls" he sighed. Mina noticed his expression.

"Don't worry bout' it. We teleported here by ourselves, I think we can

manage being alone in the castle. Jack glared at her, apparently angry.

"You can here by yourselves?

Lita whispered to Mina, "Great, now look what you've done! He's gonna 

Blow a head gasket." 

"You are needed elsewhere." Ami calmly said.

"I'll speak with you guys later." He got up and left the table. Rei sighed 

in relief. "Nice going"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Mina was practically shouting, "I didn't mean to!"

"Well be more-"

Lita slammed her cup down. "Don't start" she growled. Rei decided to leave it at that.

"You guy's I'm bored, let's go to the garden" Serena said as she got up.

"Serena?"

"Huh?"

"Do you even know where the garden is?"

"Oh, well, umm, outside?"

Lita snickered "I thought so, just follow me you guys." They started off for the garden.

"How much further?" Serena wheezed. "Were here" "Finally Lita, it took us long

enough." grunted Ami. Silence. They just looked around. Nobody but Lita knew

their way around. Lita lived here and the others last came three years ago. Rei was

humming to herself and broke into a song. (Hahahahaha I shall torture you!!!) "This

is a song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started 

singing it not knowing what it was. And the'll continue singing it forever just

because…" By now all the girls had joined in. They walked through the garden 

singing it for a goo half an hour. When they went back in the castle, Jack was

waiting for them. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yes and no" "Meaning?" "They know we're on a planet, but not on this 

particular one" "I see" But before he could say more Max showed up.

"Uncle Max!!" the girls beamed. "Hi girls, sorry but I need Jack. It's an emergancy.

Jack quickly got up and they ran out of the castle. "We never get to see anything"

pouted Mina. "Hey! I know where a hill is that will let us look at what they are doing!"

noted Lita. "Let's go!" agreed the others.

"Lita" Ami was looking worried. "We left well over twentey minutes ago, are we lost?"

"Ya, I think I took a wrong turn…or maybe three" All of a sudden they saw black space

ships landing on the ground. They heard an alarm go off, soon the whole city was shouting

Nega-verse attack! The girls panicked and ran to try to find the castle. Ten minutes later

They were nowhere near the castle. Instead, they were on the battle field. The girls screamd

In horror. It had been only ten minutes and dead body's were everywhere. Some to the Nega

verse, some to soliders, and some to citizens of Jupiter. Blood was splatter everywhere. 

They knew most of the dead people very well, some were friends. All of a sudden, Ami ran

to three body's. The rest followed, when they saw the faces they gasped and burst into tears. 

The faces and body were totally mutilated, but they reconized theirUncle George, Uncle

Shawn, and Uncle Max….

TBC?????????

AN: ooo, what's gonna happen?? Stay tuned. Please review!!! My first fanfic! Yay!!!

I give you my most humble thank-you.

Lil' Minako 

   [1]: mailto:Totalykool4ev@aol.com



	2. Unperfect Angel's Chapter 1

Unperfect Angels

Chapter 1

By: Lil' Minako

Authors Notes: Um, ok. I really wish that ppl would start reviewing. Out of about 78 hits,

I got 4 reviews, which really stinks. But thank you to the ppl, who did review my story,

And thank you to lady aisheteru. This whole story, all the chapters, will indeed surprise

You, so keep reading AND reviewing. Ja ne!

/~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Chapter 1

They just ran away in total shock, tripping over dead bodies, avoiding the rest of

the people who were still fighting. They jumped behind a fallen pillar. They landed on what

was left of a building. Dirt, and some pieces of it. They didn't care; their dresses were already

stained with dirt and blood. Soon they heard swords clashing, but it was coming closer. Then 

they saw their Uncle Jack and another guy with the dark moon symbol on his forehead. In a 

flash, the nega soldier plunged his sword through the head of Jack. He barley got a chance

to cry out in pain, for he died almost instantly. With a loud thump, his blood covered body

hit the ground. The laughing nega solider disappeared. Lita refused to accept the fact that

he was dead. She ran over to his body. "No Uncle Jack, get up!" she was crying so hard she

could barely see. The others tried to comfort her, but it only made them cry harder. "Lita, he's

dead, he's not coming back." Rei was trying her best to sound convincing, but she herself was

crying hard. "Oh god no" They took Lita and walked away from the body. Everywhere they 

looked they saw dead body's; decapitated body's. All of a sudden, a deep voice spoke, "Hey

girls. Looking for someone?" A man stepped out of the shadows with a girl. "Niki?" they

whispered. The man was holding her in front of them. Then he grabbed her head and leaned

it to the right. Serena reached out for her, but then he took out a knife. "Help me" Niki mouthed.

She was silently crying, and her eyes were red and black from beatings. Then the man strikes

her with the knife over and over until she was almost dead. All the girls could do was watch

their best friend being killed. When he left Niki looked at the girls. Coughing up blood she said, 

"Run." Serena started to run to her but the others held her back. "I can give you my life energy, you 

won't die! I won't let you!" 

"No, just run" and with that, Niki stopped breathing.

"Niki!" Serena screamed over and over. The girls broke down. They ran wishing that running away

would make everything okay again. When they reached the end of the battlefield, they turned towards

the woods. Soon they entered the palace grounds. They stopped running and let all their tears out. 

Shaking uncontrollably, they fainted from exhaustion.

/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ In the castle…..

"Where did you find the girls?"

"I found them in the garden Queen Elizabeth" (that's lita's mom) 

"Take them to the teleportaion room and get them to the moon" instructed the queen.

"Yes ma'am." The maid took the girls and teleported them to the moon. When they got

there, she quickly informed Queen Serenity, who had the family doctor check them.

"The girls are just fine, but just tired and need rest. Other than that their fine."

"Thank you very much Dr. Madison"

"Your welcome"

/~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ During Home school…..

"Here's a test, I will give you 30 minutes to complete it." Miss Robertson said merrily.

She was in a fairly good mood today. She handed out the tests to each of them. "Start

now." The girls just stared ahead looking at nothing and something at the same time.

"Girls, I said start now." The teacher sternly said. She lost her temper, "I said start now!!"

her yelling could be heard all the way down the hall. The girls looked at her, then the paper,

and continued to stare ahead. "Alright, fin! Have it your way!" the teacher ran out of patience.

"I'm going to tell your parents!" And with tha, she walked out of the room mumbling, "Dumb

ass kids" When she found Queen Serenity, she was talking to Dr. Madison. "Excuse me, 

Queen Serenity, but the girls will not do their test, nor their work. They just stare ahead.

They don't even talk! It's been like that all day"

Serenity became very concerned," Okay, dismiss class and I will have a word with them." 

Miss Robertson walked back to class. "Dr. Madison, you said that nothing was wrong with

them" She want taking this very well.

"Well, not physically, but maybe their maybe mentaly and/or emotionally damaged"

"But they were just in the garden" She was getting very confused, then she rememberd.

"But they were stained with blood" (oh ya, like she didn't notice that, ha!!!btts)

"Serenity? Didn't Ami's mother make a video camera that floats around and records what

they do? Sort of like a diary?"

"Yes but what does it have to do with them?" Then it hit her. (*bang* oww! Hey, who dare

hit the queen with a camera!! :looks around: um sry, btts)

"I just remember that they were going to visit a planet for a few hours, they didn't say witch

one, but maybe they took the camera with them!" Serenity was very proud of herself for 

thinking of that idea. Dr. Madison was also pleased. "Well, let's go find it!"

They searched the whole palace, then they finally found it. When they played it they were

horrified at what they saw. "Bring them to my office tomorrow" he was still shocked by

what he saw. "I think I know what's wrong"

TBC???????????/ Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! Lil' Minako


	3. Unperfect Angel's Chapter 2

Unperfect Angels chapter 2

By: Lil' Minako

An: okay, I think I'm better at writing funnies, cuz my sailor funnies and sailor funnies 2 have been

Getting much more reviews. Waaaa! Oh well. Hope ya like this one. Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, only this story, if your going to borrow soemthing. Ask me first!

Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 years later……………………

Queen Serenity was running all through the palace. "Hurry girls get ready. Earths 

King, Queen, Princeand generals are to arrive any minute!" By now she had very little patience.

The girls were all sleeping peacefully. She pounded her fists on Lita's door, her rage building up.

"Ummmm, Serenity?" the servant had never seen Serenity so angry and was nervous about interrupting

her. "Yes" if looks could kill, the servant would of dropped dead right then and there.

"The royal family form earth will be arriving later this afternoon, something important came up" she muttered, afraid to look the Queen in her eyes. Serenity let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She

saw the nervous look on the servants face, "Sorry about being rude, the girls wouldn't wake up." The

girl just laughed, "They may be princesses, but there just 16. So they will act their age." Relieved in 

seeing the Queen smile, "Anyways, they didn't get a normal childhood, so their making up for lost time" Serenity started to laugh, "Yes. Of course your right." The servant turned around and continued her work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*(Lita)

"Queen Serenity?" I looked around, I could of sworn I heard her knocking on my door. 'well

if I cant sleep, neither will the others' I was kinda in a grumpy mood. "Rei, wake up!" I pounded and

kicked her door so hard that it broke open. Then I saw a very ticked off Rei, "Oh hehehehehe, umm

sorry about the door, promise to fix it, hehe*clears throat* 'Oh my god! Is that steam coming out of

her ears??'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the hell are you doing???' Rei was screaming at the top of her lungs, "Umm well" Lita had to

chose her words carefully "The, well, um….the royal family are suppose to come today, remember?"

"Yes your right!! Oh my god I have to get ready!!!" She ran in the bathroom. 'Yes I'm outta the hole,

Lita you are a genious' Lita went to wake up the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

*Bang*

*Crash*

"MMMOOOMMMMYY!!!" Serena wailed then did her third face plant that day. "Ow, tht hurt!"

*sniff*. Queen Serenity wasn't to thrilled about Serena's behavior, "Serena, you're a princess, you can't just run around the palace screaming like a banshee!!"

Rei was happy to see her in trouble, so she chipped in, "Ya, you should of seen her a while ago, she probably broke two vases running around like a decapitated chicken" Lita ans Ami had to choke down

their laughter. Serena Bashed Rei in the head"Oh you are such a pain Rei" Rei snorted, :Ha, me, a pain?

As if. At least I don't ram my face in the floor by tripping over my own two feet!"

"I doo not!!"

"Jeez calm down, you look like a hyperventilating hyena!"

"Your soooo mean!"

"Shut up Serena!" *raspberries*

"thbthbthbthbthb"

Rei shouted, "Have it your way!, thbhtbthbttbtbhtbthbhbt"

Serenity sighed in defeat and walked away shaking her head. Ami was tired of theses childish tongue

wars. "Put your tongues in your mouths and SHUT-UP!!!!" All heads turned to Ami.

Mina's eyes doubled in size, "Whoa Ames, didn't know you had it in ya!"

Ami smiled. "Well it was rather refreshing"

Serena laughed, "No duh, you should try it more often!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Queen Serenity was greeting the royal family on Earth. "Greetings King Eric, Queen Gaia." Queen Gaia gave Serenity a hug, "thank you for having us Serenity, this is my son Prince Darien, and his generals

Greg, Chad, Andrew, and Ken. "Each bowing when their names were called. "It's a pleasure meeting

You, my daughter and her the others are somewhere around here, in the meantime let's talk about

Joining the Silver Mellenium" Then she lead them down the hall.

"Hahahahaha!!"

"What's that noise?" Prince Darien wasn't the only one who heard that sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hahahahaahah!" all the girls were laughing so hard that tears came to their eyes. Queen Serenity

and the others just stared at them, "Ummm girls?" They looked her way and stopped laughing.

They walked over to them and stood by Queen Serenity's side. Serenity cleared her throat.

"This is my daughter Princess Serena and this is Ami or Sailor Mercury, Rei or sailor Mars, Lita

or sailor Jupiter, and Mina, or sailor Venus" Each of the girls curtsied when their name was said.

"Gaia, Eric, let's talk. I'm sure the kids will find something to do." As the three left, Serenity gave the gilrs'the look', so they knew not to get into trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone just looked at eachother. Ami decided to starts a conversation,"Sooo, what do you guys want to

do?" The guys looked at each other. "I don't know" they mummer. Serena sighed, "Well, just say the first

thing that comes to your mind" "Food?" the girls smiled, "Now your talking our language! To the kitchen!"

The girls marched off. The guys followed, Ken nuged Darien, "You have to admit their cute"

"Ya, but their probably boring"

When they got to the kitchen Lita asked what they wanted. Greg shrugged, "Your choice"

Mina squealed "Cookies!" the girls nodded. Lita ran to get the ingredients.

"Alright! Stand back and let the master work!" The girls walked to the table with the guys close behind.

Mina noticed Ken staring at Lita. "Hey ken, you've got the hot's for Lita, am I right?" All eyes turned to him. He felt his cheeks grow hot. "Ya….no, uumm, I don't know what your talking about."

Mina had hearts in her eyes, "Oh, that's so romantic!"

"I still don't know what your talking about"

She rested her chin on her hands, "Oh ken, I'm the senshi of Love, am I not? You can't hide these things from me"

Ken didn't reply, he was still looking at Lita. When he turned back to the group they were all smiling at him. "I told ya so"

They burst laughing except for Ken who turned cherry red. Rei of course had to ruin the moment, "It's weird

She's the senshi of love, but has absolutely no love or personal life to dig into." The guys turned to Mina.

"Hmph, I to have a personal life, I just don't tell so you don't dig into it"

"Ha! Ya right, Mina, queen of gossip would have mentioned it a long time ago." Serena laughed so hard that she fell out her chair. When the laughter ended she got back in the chair and noticed Darien looking at her.

"It wasn't my fault I fell, sometimes I get carried away."

He gave her a lopsided grin. 'Damn, he looks so hot when he does that' She blushed.

Then focused her gaze on the cookies Lita was bringing over. Lita sat down between Rei and Mina.

"So did ya find something interesting to talk about?"

OK, I"LL DO THE REST LATER. I KNOW IT"S SHORT AND NOT AS GOOD, BUT IT WILL BE PORMISE!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW, AND DON'T FLAME TO MUCH, I BURN EASLILY!!!!!!!


	4. Unperfect Angel's Chapter 3

Unperfect Angel's Chapter 3

By: Lil' Minako

AN: Tokie, I didn't write a lot last time cuz I was lazy, and didn't feel like it. The truth is that I wasn't finished with the last chapter, but I cut it short, I didn't feel like typing. Sorry, but things are getting better. Ja!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, but this story is mine, if you need to use it in any way, shape or form, ask me first!!! Am I clear?? Okay.

~~~~~ Chapter 3 (don't you love those lines??)

Mina smiled evilly, "Well we did find something to talk about, but it would be way to embarrassing to Ken"

Lita sent a questioning look to Ken, who in return shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Ohh! Hot, hot!"

"Smooth move Romeo, let them cool of, jeez"

Just then everyone heard a shriek from the usually quiet Ami.

"Serena! Why haven't you eaten any cookies?!??"

All except the guy, who didn't understand the emergency of the situation, gasped in alarm.

"Are you ok?"

"Do you have a fever?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Serena let out an exasperated sigh, "You guys, I did eat some cookies"

And truth be told, everyone noticed that two thirds of the cookies we gone.

"Pig"

"Am not"

"Are to!"

Lita jumped between the two, "Don't make me hurt you!!"

Greg decided to change the subject, "So now what do we do?"

Ami jumped in her chair and frantically waved her hand, "Oh, oh, oh, I know I know!"

Serena looked at Ami with her eyes bulging out, "Who are you and what have you done with Ami"

"What do you mean?"

"Our Ami doesn't act like that."

"Oh, I just have a sugar rush or something."

"Been there, done that"

Greg interrupted, "Sooo…where are we going to go?"

"Oh ya, like I was thinking we could go to the garden, you'll love it!"

Each girl took a boys hand and led them to the garden. When they got there they went their separate ways.

/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/ *Mina & Andrew*

Mina and Andrew walked to a clearing and sat down. Each sneaking glances at each other. When their eyes locked, they quickly looked away and started blushing. 'Man he is so cute, I wonder if he likes ma. Ohhh I hope so!'

'Wow, she's so pretty. Does she like me? She blushing! Is that good?' They both decided to break the silence. When they turned to face the other, they ended up nose to nose. Ever so slowly they closed the gap between them. 'Ohhh, he's kissing me, he likes me. Yes!!'

'Whoa, she's kissing me. I think I will enjoy my visit on the Moon'

/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/ *Ami & Greg*

"Ami, where are you taking me? He was still in shock about being alone with her.

"The lake, it's not much fur--- here we are!"

Greg looked at the crystal blue water then at Ami. "Wow, you are beautiful."

The words slipped out, he didn't realize it until it was too late.

"Excuse me?" Ami stared at him in total disbelief.

"I—I said the leak is beautiful" Greg turned six shades of red.

"No you didn't, you said I was beautiful." Ami was having the time of her life.

"N—N—No I didn't." 'Stupid, Greg why did you say that, now she hates you. Ami just smiled and shook her head. "Yes you did, and thank you" She leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. (How romantic*clears throat* back to the story)

/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/ *Lita & Ken*

Ken and Lita were already close. They walked hand in hand and sat down at the bottom of a large tree. Lita sighed, "It's so peaceful here, that's why I love it"

Lifting her head up she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ken's gaze soon met her. 'Why do I have these weird feelings around her, she's just another girl, right?'

Lita felt his presence staring at her. Usually it would make her feel uncomfortable, but with Ken, she didn't mind. But decided to ask anyway. "Why are you staring at me?" To her surprise he kept staring at her with a goofy grin on his face, "How could I not" She opened her eyes to look at him, "Do you really mean that?"

He kissed her, "What do you think?"

/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/ *Rei & Chad*

"And Serena's face landed right on the chair!" Chad and Rei were in tears. They were telling embarrassing stories about the others. Chad finally stopped laughing long enough to tell another story. "Once, Andrew and Greg were trying to cook, they got into a fight about whether to put two table spoons of sugar in the cake or two tea spoons. Then Andrew tried to grab the sugar box from Greg, he moved and Andrew's hand landed in the oven door and burned his hand!" Rei clutched her stomach and rolled on the ground laughing hysterically. "Then he started screaming like a girl!" They laughed so hard that Noel (a servant) had to tell them to quiet down. Once the did, Rei started twirling around"So now what should we do?" She came to a sudden stop. Chad's arms were around her waist, before they knew it, their lips met. (awwwww)

/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/ *Serena and Darien*

"So I've heard you're a rose maniac" Serena said looking at him from the corner of her eye. He just shrugged. "You could say that" She stopped in front of the roses. "Which color is your favorite? Personally, I like the red ones."

Darien looked at her and smiled, "Ya, they are my favorite too." Serena bent down and took five of them, "Here, you can can them" She handed them to him, giving him an adorable smile. He just stood they're looking at her, then took the flowers."Thanks" She looks at him and ended up lost in his eyes. "Don't mention it" After about three minutes of staring at each other they sat down on a bench. Then came a cool breeze. He heard Serena sigh in content. He slightly turned his head to look at her. Her golden hair was dancing in the wind. 'God, id she a goddess or what. I wonder what her kisses are like. Even though Darien didn't know it, Serena could see him staring at her with a dreamy look on his face. 'Man, he's so hansom and cute (same thing, kinda, nvm) **sigh** wonder what his kisses are like' (what a coincidence!) She turned to look at him. When their eyes met, the world around them faded away. Soon their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. They closed their eyes. 'What a sec, what in god's name am I doing? I don't even know her!' 'Cripes, what am I doing. He gives me one dreamy look and now I'm about to kiss him!' They both turned away with flushed faces. 'Man I almost kissed the girl'

'You should have'

'Why?'

'Because you…'

'No I DON'T!!'

'No use in denying it'

'Shut up'

'Your telling yourself to shut up. Ha! That's rich!'

From the look on his face she could see he was in deep though. She didn't want to disturb him, but the silence was extremely uncomfortable. "Well, uhh, we umm, should go look for the others" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No need to" Serena and Darien jumped in surprise. All of them were there, with a grin on their face. Darien just had a thought, "How long have you been there?" All of them looked confused. Well, all except Serena, for she knew why he asked that. "We saw you two staring ahead. When we came closer we heard Serena say that you should look for us. Why do you ask?" They both looked Mina straight in the eye, "No reason" they said in unison. "K, whatever" she gave up reluctantly. Ami let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, let's go inside, it's getting late" They all nodded in agreement. Darien and Serena had a smile of relief on their face. Darien desperately wanted to talk to the guys about him almost kissing Serena; Serena felt the same way with the girls. But…much to their surprise and disappointment, the others walked hand in hand, in pairs. Ami and Greg, Mina and Andrew, Rei and Chad, Lita and Ken, which left Darien and Serena, who weren't a couple. They walked side by side(eeeerrr, a foot apart), all they could think about was what happened, what would have happened.

/@/@/@//@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/ *Serena*

'Oh man, why do I feel so…so…so strange around him, yet I feel so comfortable? Ugh, this is nerve racking!'

'I know what you feel for him'

'I don't feel anything for him'

'Yes you do , you…'

'NO I DON'T'

'Listen to your heart'

'???????'

'*sweatdrop* what does your heart say about him?'

It says he's dreamy, hansom, has gorgeous eyes, and…and…' Serena was out of it. Just floating in dream land *sigh*

'Hello, I'm still here!'

Of course your there, you me. Cripes, I'm talking to myself!'

'You just noticed that?!'

'*sniff* ya don't *sniff* have to be *sniff, sniff*so meannnnn!'

'Oh great the waterworks'

/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/@/

Darien noticed small tears strolling down Serena's face. His heart suddenly tore into a thousand pieces. 'God, please stop crying, it's tearing me apart.' He felt like he was on the verge of tears. "Serena what's wrong?" Serena turned to him. She was shocked to concern in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Serena had a look of confusion on her face. "Well, you're crying"

She gasped, "Crap, I'm crying!?" She quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand. Darien still looked concerned. "I'm fine Darien, don't worry" He gave her a skeptical look. "Whatever you say" Serena started to mumble under her breath, "If it wasn't for that stupid voice in my head, 'listen to your heart, you just noticed that' oh, please!"

"Did you say something?" Serena quickly turned her head towards him, "ummm no, we have to catch up to the others." With that,she ran to the others. Darien grinned, "She's nothing like the other princesses, that's why I like her"

'Wait, I like her? Well, who wouldn't?'

'Told ya so'

'Don't start'

Alright!! The next chapter is where we really start getting into the whole thing!!! Hope ya liked this!, REMEMBER I BURN EASILY!! 


	5. Unperfect Angel's Chapter 4

Unperfect Angel's Chapter 4

By: Lil Minako

AN: Okay! This chapter finally gets into what their problem is!!! The next on will be all about their problem, but this is finally getting into the central idea!! Yay!! Finally!From now on, or starting from the next chapter, there gonna be so good! You just wait and see! Ja!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, but I own this story. I you want to use anything from here in any way, shape or form, please get my affirmation first!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At breakfast…

The adults were merrily chatting about this and that. The guys (except Darien) were talking about the girls. And of course the girls were talking about the guys (except Serena.) Then, out of the blue, Rei cleared her throat to silence everyone. 

"King Eric, Queen Gaia, the girls and I would like to make a request. All we ask is that during your months stay, we demolish all formalities. Such as dressing, proper language, stuff like that" Queen Serenity wasn't surprised,

"Princess Mars-"

Lita quickly stood up, "Come on Queen Serenity, were not asking much!" 

Serenity sighed and rested her head in her hand. All heads turned to the Queen and King of Earth, who had no idea, whatsoever, about what the girls were talking about. Gaia nodded to her husband who nodded back. "Yes, we grant your request." The girls squealed and jumped up and down. Serena turned to the girls, "Let's go change!" They nodded in agreement; they jumped out of their chairs and ran out the room, knocking the chairs over in the process. The royal family stared in shock.

Serenity groaned, "You have no idea what you've just done, do you?"

Eric had a concerned look on his face, "Is it bad?" Serenity stared at him, 

"Follow me." She stood up and walked out of the room, with the King, Queen, Prince, and Generals close behind. Soon Serenity stopped at an intersection of four hallways. She went to the left wall and looked down the west hallway; the others did the same. Chad's patience was running low, "Why are we here?!" 

Serenity waved her hand at him, "Hush" 

Soon they heard a door open. Nobody came out, but they heard Rei's voice.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hey Serena, can I borrow that green outfit?"

The door across from it opened and clothing was thrown into Rei's room.

"Thanks"

"Uhh huh"

Soon all the girls (except Lita) came out of their room. Serena was wearing baggy khakis with a tight white shirt that said 99% devil, 1% angle, on it. Mina was wearing an orange skintight top that almost showed her belly button, with baggy jeans. Rei looked at the clothes she borrowed from Serena.

"Hey Sere, can I have these clothes?"

She was wearing an army green tank top with baggy army pants.

"Noooooo, I didn't buy it just to give it away!"

Rei frowned and pointed to Ami, "You gave that shirt to Ami!"

She was wearing a light blue, tight halter-top. It went halfway down her stomach, and had on denim baggy jeans.

Serena stomped her foot on the floor, "That's because I found another one like it but a different color!" Her stern face softened when she saw Rei's disappointed face.

"Ohh, alright, you can't have it."

"Really!"

"Ya, but if I want to wear it…"

Rei punched her in the arm playfully. "I'll let you wear it."

Lita came out of her room in a tight green and yellow tie-die shirt that went halfway down her stomach, and long baggy overalls. The straps were hanging down at her hips.

"Well, what took you so long?" said Mina

Lita shrugged, "I was trying to debate on whether to wear the magenta and lavender tie-die shirt, or the green and yellow tie die shirt"

*Sweatdrop*

Serena shook her arms impatiently, "C'mon, there are five pairs of roller blades with out names written all over em"

Mina did her famous sailor V sign,"Ya, let's let's hit the road! 

*Sigh*

They ran down the hall laughing and talking. Suddenly, Fella (fey-a! that's how you pronounce it, not fella, she's not a guy, err nvm) (and she's a maid) walked out of the room and down the hall were the girls went.

"I just hope they don't stake inside like last time' Then she soon disappeared.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Serenity turned to the others and grinned at their shocked faces.

"See what I mean?" She said in amusement, "And it might even get worse."

She guided Gaia and Eric down a long corridor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

All the guys had goofy grins on their faces. Even Darien! Chad's eyes were glazed over.

"Man, there hot!" All of them nodded in agreement. Greg soon left the group.

"Hey, Greg, where you going?" questioned Andrew.

"Just to find Ami"

"Good idea, I'll find Mina"

"I'll hang with Rei"

"I'm off to see Lita"

Silence

They all turned to Darien, expecting him to say something. He got irritated by al the staring. "What? What is it?"

"Aren't you going to find Serena?"

"Why would I want to?" He was faking like he didn't have any interest I her.

Ken pokes him in the arm,"Come on, we all know you love the girl: The guys snickered.

"

Love? Love?? Love is such an overrated word!"

They shrugged and went their separate ways. He turned around and bumped into someone (guess whom??)

"Watch where your--"

"Oh sorry I--"

It was Serena (OMG, how'd you know?!?!) Somehow she changed into an ankle long white dress with spaghetti straps. They just stared at each other. Finally Serena came back to reality. She allowed her gaze to go past him.

"Where are the guys? Aren't y'all joined at the hip er something?"

He allowed her gaze to go past him.

Darien blinked and looked behind her, "Well where are the girls, I thought you traveled in a herd." 

He gave her his famous quirky grin. She had to smile, then left reality. Darien just stared at her waiting for an answer. She looked out of it.

"Hello? Are you still in there?" (duh…) exclaimed Darien as he waved his hand in her face.

Serena finally came back to the land of the living (OMG! she was dead???!!!, nvm)

"What?!, what happened?! What?!?" She whirled her head around. But she soon noticed Darien in front of her. She looked at him irritated. "What?"

As you know, Darien has a short temper, so of course you know what happened.

"Nothings wrong with me, but I can't say the same thing for you. Humph!. Always spacing out, weirdo" he spat (grabs a towel. Ew)

Serena stepped back, anger, confusion, and hurt written on her face. She looked at him curiously, "You know about me…us?" Her heart sped up.

'No, ha can't know, but he said something's wrong… it could be just a coincidence, oh I hope so'

Darien was suddenly concerned, and curious about the princess. "What do you mean? Is something wrong with you and the others?"

'Ahh ha! so the moon princess and her court aren't perfect after all!'

Serena looked for a way to escape, but knew he would easily catch her. Her crystal eyes began to water. Darien suddenly felt the need to wrap his arms around her and gently wipe her tears away.

'Darien!!!Stop thinking about her! She's just like all the other princesses. All they want is money, and they act prissy.'

'But this girl is different'

'She's trying to trick me'

'Is not'

'Is to'

'Is not!'

'Is to!'

'Fighting with yourself isn't going to make anything batter'

'grrrrr………….. I hate you'

':Gasps: you hate yourself! : Shakes head: such low self-esteem'

By the time he got 'himself' to shut-up, Serena had left.

'It's you fault your girls left'

'She's not mine and---'

'Yet'

'She's not mine AND it's not my fault'

'Yes huh'

'Nu uh'

'Yes huh'

'Nu uh'

'YES HUH!'

"NU UH" yelling to…. Himself.

Before his mind could say a come back, he heard snickering behind him.

"Soooooooo" Chad drawled, "What have you been doing?"

He spun around, then gaining hi composer he replied, "Nothing'

Laughing Greg said, "NU UH!" All except our now ruby red Darien broke out in laughter. The laughing didn't last long, it was broken by something they never expected (Serena learning! :faints: )

Five girls on roller blades (0.0? they changed again?? Wow, that was fast) came blazing down the hall.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Watch out!"

"Move!"

Crash

"Whose foot's in my face?"

Wiggle

"Ow stop!"

Groan

As they untangled themselves from the guys, the guys just lay there in shock.

"You's can get' up now"

They turned their eyes to Ami.

"What?! Oh!"

They got up and dusted themselves off.

"Were sorry" Lita started, but Rei interrupted, "It ain't our fault!"

The girls left each giving a wink to the guys.

"Man, Mina's hot!"

"Amy's so…..Wow!"

"Rei's temper isn't the only thing hot" (hahaha, get it?? Sry, btts)

"Lit's so good looking!"

Fella, walked to the guys, "You like the girls, ne?" "Well, I like their meanings of their names, well, their middle names (except rei and ami) Mina's means child of love and beauty, or Aino Minako. Ami's is Mizuno Ami, or friend of water. Rei's, Hino Rei, means spirit of fire. Lita's it Kino Makoto, or serenity of trees. And Serena's, Tsukino Usagi's means rabbit of the moon." (I know some may be wrong and some may be spelled wrong, I cant get everything right! Jeez)

"Serena has some fine leg's"

"About time" whispered ken to the others. They nodded in agreement. Of course Dariens mind was right, as always.

'I told you'

'Okay, fine, your were right I was wrong'

'Humph, you better believe it'

He sighed in defeat. He was head over heals in love with Serena. He fell for her, hook, line and sinker. But he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was his, and only his.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Serenity sat at a long, wide crystal table, with Eric and Gaia. Eric sighed, " We have thought of every solution, every possibility. But none that we agree with." Gaia got a twinkle in her eye, "Except for one thing, we could betroth Serena and Darien. It really would be grand to have a daughter-in-law as splendid as Serena. Her husband nodded in agreement.

Serenity sighed, "One problem, Serena doesn't want to be betrothed. She believes that if she has to spend the rest of her life caring for a whole planet and more, than she should at least be able to marry whom she wants to. And she can't be forced to say yes at the wedding day, she can just as easily say no."

"But I'm sure Darien would love to be her groom" Gaia insisted.

Serenity had tears in her eyes, "There are just some things that you just don't know about the girls." And with that, Serenity got up and left the room.

Yay! The next one really gets into the plot!! It's gonna be so exiting!! You're going to be sooo surprised!!Heheeheh, errrr, don't mind me. REMEMBER I BURN EASILY!!!!!!!!


	6. Unperfect Angel's Chapter 5

Unperfect Angel's Chapter 5

By: Lil' Minako

AN: Yesss!! It's finally arrived! This chapter is based on the problem!!!! So you people can finally know what exactly is wrong with them!!! Read and Review!! Ja!

Disclaimer: No I don't own sailor moon, but I own this story. If you want to use ANYTHING from this in any way, shape, or form. Ask me first!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Week Later…

Everyone was eating at the breakfast table. The problem a week ago between Eric, Gaia, and Serenity was never spoken of. Then Mina and Serena dropped their food. Everyone turned to them. Their eyes rolled in the back of their heads. They passed out and fell out of their chair. Lita, Rei, and Ami jumped up. Rei grabbed Mina and carried her away. Followed by Lita holding Serena. Ami was furiously typing on her computer as they left to another room. The rest quickly got up to follow. Darien's heart was rapidly beating. He didn't know what to do. 

Serenity calmly got up, "Wait"

All eyes impatiently stared at her. Serenity took a deep breath; " I want you, all of you, to follow me." She sternly said in her this-is-important-you-will-listen-whether-or-not-you-want-to tone of voice. She quickly left the room.

As a guard walked past she turned to him, "Will you please get the video of…you know what." He nodded and ran to fetch it. After a while of waiting, he came back and handed Serenity the tape. She thanked him and walked off. Walking into a room Serenity put the tape in the VCR. [Wow, they had TV back then!!!] She then sat on a couch along with the King, Queen, Prince, and his generals. The first thing they saw, was five six year olds in a room. And Serena writing a letter…

They saw everything from Serena writing the latter to when they fainted in the garden. But they soon figured out that there was more.

Flashback/ it's not really a flashback, it's just what they are watching on the tape, remember, in the tape their 6 years old.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Serena)

It was very quiet…too quiet. Dr. Madison sat in the classroom, forearms resting on his leg, intently watching Serena. She was silently crying, sitting Indian style on the floor, rocking back and forth. Eyes puffy from crying, and black from lack of sleep. She suddenly got up, walked to the chalkboard and took some chalk. She walked back to where she was sitting and drew a circle around her, then laid in the middle. Dr. Madison got up and lay beside Serena, only on the outside of the circle. 

He looked her in the face, "Serena, tell me what's wrong. What are you feeling?"

He waited patiently for an answer. She moved her head and stared him in his eyes. She went to her sitting position again and rocked back and forth, this time, repeating the same five words, 

Death is all around me….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Rei)

Rei was in the same classroom as Serena. It was her turn to be alone with Dr. Madison, just like Serena. She spotted the circle on the floor that Serena made. The way she ran to it was like demons were chasing her, and the circle was the only place she could escape. She threw herself in the middle of it. Dr. Madison cleared his throat, but Rei never noticed him.

"Rei, why don't you come over here" he started cautiously, "I could erase the circle"

Rei sharply sat up and stared at him threw the narrow slits between her eyes. Without a sound she violently shook her head and tears streamed down her face. She sat within the circle, constantly repeating, 

Death is all around me….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Lita)

Lita sat in a chair facing the window. Dr Madison slowly walked to her, put his hand gently oh her shoulder. She didn't move an inch. You had to look very closely to even tell if she was breathing. She made a soft groan and fell out her chair, shaking violently, unable to stop. Right away Dr. Madison was at her side, trying to keep her still, unsuccessfully. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a faded white circle. She got up and crawled on hands and knees to it. Dr. Madison gently grabbed her foot to stop her. She tried to pull away, when she found out it was no use she began to whimper. Sympathetically, Dr. Madison let go. When she finally reached it, she sat on her legs in the circle and stroked the floor lovingly.

Dr. Madison's full attention was on her, "Lita, hon, what's wrong"

She for once acknowledged that he was there. She turned around to look in his eyes; "Death is all around me"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Mina)

She stood in the middle of the room, staring straight ahead, her eyes glazed over from crying. She looked into Dr. Madison's questioning eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to talk. Without saying a word, she closed her mouth, wrapped her arms around her and looked down at the floor as if she was ashamed. "Minako, it's okay, I'm not mad, just try your best."

As if an invisible force shoved her, she lurched forward. She ran to a corner and hugged her knees to her chest. She frantically looked around the room, obviously looking for the circle.

"Mina, is someone here? What do you see?"

When she spotted the circle, she looked from it to Dr. Madison over and over again. Asking him with her eyes to take her over there. He nodded and picked her up. As he walked to the circle, right before she fell asleep, he heard her say, "Death is all around me."….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Ami)

Carefully, she inched her way against the wall. Trying to stay away from Dr. Madison, but trying to get to the circle. Reluctantly she stepped a few feet away from the wall. Dr. Madison turned around and grabbed the eraser. Taking advantage of the moment, Ami ran to the circle and laid in it, looking at the ceiling. He walked over to her, got on one knee, and quickly erased the circle. Ami looked at the floor and gasped in surprise and fear. She ran to the door and pounded against it. Throwing her body against the door trying to open it. But it was locked, he locked them in. Her last chance was the window. Dashing clear across the room to the window, she opened it. Before she knew it she was in the arms of Dr. Madison and the window was closed. He took her to the middle of the room and drew a circle around her. She sighed in relief.

"Ami, why did you act like that?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Death is all around me."…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (All the girls and Dr. Madison.)

The girls were doing a little better. And their vocabulary included more than the words 'death is all around me'. They were quietly drawing on the blackboard. Dr. Madison was monitoring them……. Actually, he was reading a book. (Hey, he was still getting paid, and nobody would know) When he looked up, the girls had dissapeard. He turned his attention to the blackboard, dropping his book in shock. On the blackboard were people being killed and a big sword covers in blood. And in red letters (red chalk) were the words, ' Death is my only safe haven.' Dr. Madison jumped out of his chair and ran out the door in search for the girls. (I swear, six-year-olds are so short, yet run so fast!) He knew they were going to a place with swords, the armor room. (Dun, dun, dun!!) He ran to the armor room like the devil himself was chasing him. Slamming the door open he rushed in but was to late. The walls were dripping with, fresh, wet, dark red blood. Drawings of people dead, or being killed were everywhere. And at the far side of the room, were the girls. They each had a sword to their stomach or chest, ready to strike. It was good thing some nearby guards followed him. They each grabbed a girl, letting the swords clatter to the ground. Luckily, the girls were to tired and weak from crying and loss of blood to fight back. While the guards were trying to calm the girls down, Dr. Madison explained to Serenity that since they experienced something like that (the battle) at such a young age, they were mentally and emotionally damaged, they don't realize what their doing. He can make the symptoms they are now expressing go away. But others to come might be here to stay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (After the video tape thingy)

Serenity turned the TV off, and turned to the others. They were still in shock. Simultaneously, they each turned to Serenity. 

Gaia was the first to speak, "Is that what you were talking about when you said we don't know some things about them?"

Nodding, Serenity said, " I thought you might think less of them."

"Serenity, " Eric started, " Those are sweet, lovely girls, we don't care if they have a ……ummmm…. a slight problem. We think more of them, they lived through it, we think of them no less."

Queen Serenity tried to smile at the King's kind words, but then the girls walked in. 

Mina and Serena stepped forward, "Were like, majorly sorry about what happened at breakfast--"

"Ya, really sorry--"

"We were probably just tired--"

"Ya, tired--"

"Mina shut-up, I'm talking."

"Sorry"

"Anyway…were sorry."

The Queen, King, etc looked at them with such understanding that it worried all the girls.

"Serenity, what happened?" Ami nervously asked. Before she could answer, they all heard little footsteps coming closer. Then a little girl's voice was heard as she ran in the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They turned around and stood in shock.

Hahahahaha! It's finished!! Yay! Remember, I burn easily!!! I hope you liked this! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon!!!


	7. Unperfect Angel's Chapter 6

Unperfect Angel's

By: Lil' Minako

AN: Yes! After this chapter it really gets exiting! I already have the last chapters done, it just depends on when I feel like uploading them, I might do another one before the weekends over, but I'm not gonna do it unless I have some people asking me to. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this?!? I don't own sailor moon, but I own this and my other stories. If you're going to use **ANYTHING **from this story in **ANY **way, shaper, or form, ask me **FIRST.** Is my point loud and clear???

**__**

Warning!!!: This chapter contains really stupid stuff. I just needed to introduce the little girl and I knew the ending, I just didn't know what to put in the middle. So don't be surprised if this is a boring chapter, I'll try to get the next one out super fast because of this boring one. Hey, every writer has to have a writer's block sometime!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Unperfect Angel's

They all turned around in shock. A little girl came running down the hallway and into the room. Darien took one look at her and groaned. She ran into Gaia's open arms.

"Mommy!"

Gaia picked her up and handed her to Eric.

"Daddy!"

After the whole father, mother, daughter moment she turned to Darien."No huggy?"

"Tessy, you're to old for hugs"

The little green eyed, raven-haired girl stomped her foot in annoyance. "Darien, your such a …….buger!" Everyone laughed. The girls took this time to escape and ran down the hall.

"Waaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" (can ya guess who that is?)

*Slap*

Serena went sprawling on the floor.

"Damn Serena! Stop making that nasal cry baby sound!" (Rei. Isn't it obvious?)

Serena slowly got up. Just then Serenity, Eric, Gaia, etc came over to see what all the noise was about. Serena stared darkly at Rei. "Kill, KILL!!!" She threw herself at Rei.

"AHHH! Psychopath Serena!" Rei ran as fast as a person possibly could in high heels. The psychopath was right on her tail. She jumped on Rei, causing both of them to literally roll down the long stairs. After a few minutes, they got on their feet.

*Punch* "Ow Serena!"

*Slap, slap* "Bitch!"

*Kick* "Ass!"

Lita and Mina were both chanting, "Cat fight! Cat fight!"

Luna looked at them, "I find that highly disgracing"

Ami was the referee.

"Serena! No biting!"

"Rei, your wearing a dress!"

"That's not sanitary!"

"Omg ………"

Finally, they pulled a black eyed Serena, and a bloody nosed Rei, away from each other. Lita leaned towards Mina, "That was cool! I guess that self defense thing I taught them helped."

Mina slowly shook her head, "Violence isn't the way to solve your problems."

Lita looked at Mina like she was on something, "Err, Mina, hate to break it to ya. But what do you think sailor do?"

"Umm, fight?"

"Yes! Is fighting violence?"

"Ya, I think. Ya!"

"So we use violence to solve our problems!" And with that, she left to go help Ami. Mina stared blankly ahead, "She used reverse psychology on me…..Again! I think. Huh?" She walked behind Lita in deep thought. (Ya, right!)

"Man, what a wicked fight!"

Gaia turned sharply to Chad, "Don't even think about it."

Serenity looked frantically from Eric and Gaia. "I am so sorry, I don't know what got into them." Eric just smiled and pointed to Tessy and Darien, "We know how you feel." Serenity looked to where he was pointing.

"Buger!"

"Freak!"

"Buger!"

"Freak!"

"Shut-up!"

Tessy and Darien looked at a very ticked off mom.

"He started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Grrrr!"

"Grr yourself!"

"You're a mean big brother!"

Darien looked at his parents, "Why couldn't I have been the only child?"

"Because you were a failure!"

"Tessy, did I ask you?"

As she held back tears she ran off to find the other girls. Darien, with his generals, went to the training room. Serenity was cursing under her breath and looked like she didn't want to be disturbed. So Earth's King and Queen wandered around the palace. Meanwhile…

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@

Tessy opened the door to be faced by the sailor senshi. She had heard all about them, and had always wanted to be one.

"Mr. Sailor Sehshi?"

Serena turned to Tessy, "You must mean Rei, HE'S over there." She pointed her finger to Rei, who grunted a reply, "Haha, very funny Serena."

Rei looked at the little girl, ignoring the faces Serena was making at her.

"Can I spend da day wit you sailor's, cuz my bro's being a snotty buger."

Mina jumped up, "Ya, another girl! We could have a makeover! A fashion show! A singing contest!"

Lita looked at Mina in disgust, "I think, I'm going, to hurl"

"Stop being exaggerated!"

Ami shrieked in alarm, "Mina, that's not proper English! You can exaggerate or use exaggeration, but you can't be exaggerated!

"To be exaggerated or to exaggerate, there's no difference!"

"I can't think of about five things wrong. First, you cant-"

"Please" Serena begged with her hand clasped over Ami's mouth, "Spare us the agony"

Everyone except Tessy and obviously Serena, thought the same thing, 'I didn't know agony was even in Serena's vocabulary!'

She obviously got the message, "Come on guys, I'm not that dense!"

Silence.

"Why are you guys always so mean to me??!?!"

"Don't Serena!"

"WAAAAA!!!!"

"I think Serena is way cool!"

Everyone except the human waterworks turned to Tessy. Ami quickly ran to get the thermometer and took Tessy's temperature.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~

In a space ship far out yonder (I love that word!!!!)

"We attack tomorrow, along with the others?"

"No, we just sit around and wait, THEN when the coast is clear, we attack."

"Umm ya, whatever"

****

*Evil laugh* "Then the Moon will be mine!"

"Wait, the outer senshi are arriving tomorrow, Saturn will be there."

"And?"

"I've heard terrible stories about that one."

"Then we'll be cautious, very cautious"

****

I know it's a sucky chapter and very short, but that's why I'm having two chapters uploaded today, to make up for this sorry excuse for a chapter. :cries: Pwease, dun be mad at meh!!!!!


	8. Unperfect Angel's Chapter 7

Unperfect Angel's chapter 7

By: Lil Minako

AN: Alright, this chapter is one of the last. Yes, the story is almost over. Oh how sad! Anyway, I just want you ppl to read AND review. Very important!!!

So read, review, and enjoy!!! And I don't know if Michiru plays the violin or viola, so I just picked one. Gomen, I forgot.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, but I own this and my other stories. And if your going to use **ANYTHING **from this or m other stories in any way, shape, or form, ASK ME FIRST!!

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@

It was a so-called perfect day. Just a few white clouds against the light blue sky, with the sun shining brightly. A cool breeze, just cold enough to cool you off from the hot sun, and just strong enough to bring you the flowers from out yonder. It's only logical that on a perfect day like this, something horrible has to go wrong…..

When the darkest hour comes

There shed the darkest light

And then they come, to merge as one

From then on she shall fight

She roams across the galaxy

Where darkness has been spread

She say's these words to everyone

Touts darkness shall make thee dead

Even though thy do much good

It's what she shall never be

The evil, the hatred, the anger

Has forever consumed thee

But do not fear, for there is one

Who shall right all wrongs that's been done

Taking the darkness, making it good

It's then know to everyone

So now the Holy Angel

And the others, so you see

Shall forever protect the universe

To forever, roam the galaxy…

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

"The outer senshi have already arrived, all of them"

"Well, is there any danger?"

"No, we can move in when you give your orders"

*grins evilly*"You now have my orders"

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

All the senshi, except Serena, were outside with Tessy. They were just enjoying the perfect day. Experience has told them that perfect days don't last long. But I guess they didn't remember, or maybe, they didn't want to.

Tessy and Lita were swinging on a swing, which was attached to a tree. Michelle was softly playing her violin, letting the notes flow throughout the field. Amara was sitting on a hill, mesmerized by the strength of the wind and the gentleness of it upon your face, as soft as baby's skin. Mina, Rei, and Trista were chatting about this and that, things that weren't really important. But it's not like anything important happened anyway, well…at least not yet. Hotaru was lying on the sweet scented grass, reading a book. I guess you could say this day was only important right now, to Serena and Darien.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

Darien stood in an abandoned hallway with Serena by his side. He was going to ask her something, but he didn't have the nerve. Finally, he took out four roses, a white one, yellow one, pink one, and a red one. He gave the white and yellow one to Serena. She took the gratefully.

"Serena, do you know what they stand for?" She shook her head gently.

"The yellow one stands for innocence, and the white one stands for beauty."

Serena looked up at Darien, "I once heard that roses are somewhat like life, you need all to be happy."

"Ya, I've heard that. That's why I gave them to you. You have beauty and innocence."

At these words, Serena lowered her head, trying to hide her flushed cheeks, "But what of the other ones?" Her gaze slowly goes to the pink and red rose. "What do they stand for?"

He took a deep breath and help up the pink rose, "This stand for passion, and this," he held up the red rose, "Stands for love. These are what I can give you. Love and passion if you'll let me. Take them, but you must take both, not one. But please, only…and I mean only, take them if you want them. Not just because they're there." 'This is it' he thought.

Serena just stood in total shock and joy. Her mind going a mile a minute.

'I can't believe he's doing this'

'Why did he chose me?'

'What's so special about me?'

'But I'd have to tell him me secret'

'He won't love me anymore'

'I don't care'

'I love him'

All this while, during her thinking, she completely forgot about Darien's presence. And because of her silence, he thought her answer….was no. He was about to walk away; ready to throw himself in front of the first moving object his eyes lay on. But to his surprise, Serena's hand slowly rose. She interlaced her finger with his, so they were both holding the roses. They stepped toward each other, and started to close the gap between them. To seal their love for all eternity. But suddenly…………

It happened so quickly, alarms went off. The once semi quiet palace turned into a palace of screaming, running, slamming doors, panic, but most of all…fear. Some time during the commotion Darien and Serena got separated. She yelled out his name, but to no avail. She spotted Ami crouched down in a corner with her eyes shut. She shoved through the crowd and grabbed Ami. Ami, having no idea she was there, jumped in surprise. They latched onto one another and tried to tune out the noise. Just then they felt a pair of hands on their shoulders. They whipped around only to see Amara, Michelle, and Trista. 

Ami let out a relieved sigh, "For the love of God Hakura! This is not the time to be scaring us!" It was weird, even though their names were Amara, Michelle, and Trista; they prefer to be called by their middle names, Hakura, Michiru, and Setsuna. If it was an ordinary day, Hakura would have smiled, but this was no ordinary day. She fixed her eyes to the floor and said softly, "We are needed to fight, we already informed the others. They're waiting for us."

With those words said, Michiru took both Ami's and Serena's hand and followed after Hakura and Setsuna.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

And trues to their word, the others were waiting for them, already transformed. After the others transformed, they all walked towards the door that led outside. Automatically, the inner senshi slowed their pace. It was so familiar. This happened before. Since the outers were ahead of them, they were already fighting. But once the inners walked outside, realization hit them like a great wave of pain. This is just like what happened, so many years ago.

@Flashback

People were running around screaming, "Nega-verse attack!"

-

Space ships landing with they're soldiers invading Jupiter.

-

Swords clashing, blood spilled everywhere.

-

A nega-soilder was killing Uncle Jake.

-

The mutilated bodies of there other uncles.

-

Nikki being stabbed to death.

-

@End of flashback

As the memories kept coming, something strange happened. But not only to the inners, but also to the outers. Serenity, Eric, Darien, Gaia, Tessy, etc, were standing outside.

"The prophecies are true…" Serenity said softly, "Evil is being awakened."

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

"Sir, I'm getting strange energy from the senshi."

"They have powers, of course you read their energy."

"But this, this is different."

"And how, pray tell, is it different?"

"Well, it's……evil."

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

All the senshi went to the middle of the battlefield and stood in a circle with their back facing the middle. Everyone stopped fighting to watch. Fear running through all their spines. A burst of energy came from each senshi, in their own respective colors. But then it started to turn……………….black.

In a show of pitch-black ribbons, their fuku were replaced by the same black dress. It fell all the way to the ground, and had thin straps. Their eyes turned black, their pupils disappear.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

Somewhere to the side, Serenity softly recited the legend that was said to happen, but only Queen, King, Prince, Princess, and generals could hear her.

"When the darkest hour comes

There shed the darkest light…"

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

Wind whipped around the dark sailors as they slowly faded together. With a flash of unimaginable darkness, there in the sky, stood what the dark angels formed, the Angel of Death. (Looks like mistress 9, black lipstick, black dress, and if she had highlights, than the angel of death has NONE, just plain black.)

Her black eyes roamed around. Soaking in all around her.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

"…And then they come, to merge as one

From then on they shall fight…"

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

Mwahahaha! It's almost over!!!!!!!!!!!! I already have the other chapter written. Should I upload it???? :thinks: I dunno…….. 


	9. Unperfect Angel's Chapter 8(last one)

A/N. I just want to say thanx to all the ppl who read and reviewed my story. This is the last chapter, unless I make a sequel. But I'm not so sure. It's up to you guys, and if I can break my writers block. Be wishes and good luck to you all! And sorry for all my spelling mistakes and or grammar mistakes.!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, but if your going to use something from my story, ask me first!!

Chapter 8

She slowly raised her hands in the air. "I call upon the forces of power, death, and evil. Your child calls for your power. Your child demands for your power. NOW!

The sky thundered and roared, sending a black lightning bolt in the back of the Angel of Death. Black electric sparks gathered to her left hand, in which she held out. Soon, you could make out a long staff that went from her feet to just above her lip. It was shiny jet black that had a flat circle around the bottom about half an inch up. And it had a flat circular top. One inch under it was a flat circle with silver thin tubes hanging down with beads at the end. Suddenly, black smoke covered the top and a skull was atop it.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~ 

"The prophecies were true."

"So I see."

"What should we do?"

"Retreat immediately."

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

As the nega soldiers ran back to their ships, the Angel of Death let out a low evil laugh.

"You can't escape me. Your foolishness shall cost you your life."

She floated to the ground and took her staff and banged it to the ground. "Evil lord oh hear me now. Kill all living on this moon. I command you. I over power you. Do as I say!"

The ground began to rumble as the moons surface began to split. Dark energy went everywhere.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

"…They roam across the planet, where darkness has been spread.."

As Serenity said this, she put a protective shield over her and the others. But they never noticed that Tessy had left somewhere.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

Screams were heard everywhere. Even from lunarians. Nobody was spared. Trees rotted and flowers withered. Animal's dead bodies were scattered everywhere. But the Angel of Death only laughed in amusement. "Oh well, you know what they say, 'touts darkness shall make thee dead"

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

"…She says these words to everyone…

… 'Touts darkness shall make thee dead…"

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

All nega ships blew up in flames. Echo's of screams where heard.

Then Silence.

Silence…it's weird that silence can be terribly frightening, blood chilling. She thrust her staff to the sky. Energy flowed out and was soon disintegrating the ships that were getting away. When she noticed she didn't get them all she grunted in frustration. "Do the really expect me to follow them around? Humph, I have better things to do with my time." She looked around, her eyes darting to each body, making sure none were living. When she was convinced that there were none living, she gave a satisfying grin.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

"…Even though thy do much good

It's what she shall never be…"

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

Tessy quickly ran to the Angel of Death, "What's wrong? Please stop!" She tried to grab her, but her power was too much. Angel of Death smiled in realization, "Ahh, the senshi of earth. So good of you to come. I've been waiting for you. I need you." She reached out and laid her index and middle finger on Tessy's forehead. "Senshi of Earth, come and fulfill your destiny. You know you're meant to be with us, you know you want to be with us."

Tessy gasped in fright as her destiny flashed before her. Her lungs tightened in her chest. She bent over gasping for air. Soon, under the fingers of the Angel of Death, the sign of Earth appeared on Tessy's forehead. It was bronze with arrows pointing North, South, East, and West. Then a circle formed in the middle.

Tessy slowly stood and started to fade until she was only a bronze shimmer. Then disappeared into the Angel of Death's eyes. She let out a hair-curling laugh and turned to the Queen and the others.

"Well, well. What do we have here? What a shame, I though I killed everybody. And the palace is still standing. Well…I just won't allow it."

She threw her arms towards them and the palace started to crumble. When he finished, all that was left was rubble. The Angel of Death gasped and clutched her chest in pain and leaned on her staff for support. Hr eyes flickers from blue to black. Once again, a bronze shimmer came out of her eyes and materialized. But instead of waking up, she just laid still. For she was dead.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

"..The evil, the hatred, the anger.

Has forever consumed thee…"

Gaia ran to Tessy and carried her back, gently rocking her in her arms.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

The Angel of Death threw her head back and let out an ear-piercing scream of pain and agony. She dropped to her knees as the black ribbons slowly turned to gray, then silver, and then white. Pure white and silver ribbons circled her and once again, a burst of black energy was forced to the sky. But it began to change back into each senshi's respective color. Soon, the senshi lay haphazardly on the ground. They were in a state of shock of what happened, and what was still yet to come.

A soft glow began to form around Sailor Moon as she floated above the ground. White energy in the form of Doves and Butterfly's swirled around her. Her fuku disappeared and was replaced by a dress the color of snow, with just a hint of silver. The top of it ran across her chest and under her arms with no straps.

The outers moved to her right, and the inners moved to her left. They each nodded at each other then turned their attention to their leader, the Holy Angel. She gave a quick and gentle flick of her wrist and the outers went to the King, Queens, Prince, etc.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

"..But do not fear, for there is one…

Who shall right all wrong's that's been done…"

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

The Holy Angel gracefully lifted her arms and snaked them around her like some sort of dance. Her back glowed as white-feathered wings outlined in silver grew. She lifted a few inches above the ground and floated across the garden and palace. Once dead flowers that she past over turned to there full state. All animals came back to life and joyously hopped, flew, ran, or crawled throughout the forest, that turned lush and green again.

The Holy Angel resurrected the palace and brought life back to all lunarians that had been killed. Then walked to Gaia, who held the now cold, stiff, and lifeless Tessy. Holy Angel put her hands over her body and gently swung her arms back and fourth. Her movements resembled the waves of the ocean, rising and falling with such grace to be respected. Ever so slowly, Tessy's chest heaved up and down, and the color returned to her face, giving her cheeks a rosy touch.

Her mother, father, and brother cried out with joy and hugged her tightly, not daring to let her go. Holy Angel smiled softly and put her hands to the ground. A gold glow came up and formed the Earth's crystal. She held it in her hands and handed it to Darien. She then looked at the senshi and whispered something, her lips never moved she spoke to them in her minds, that's the only way she can talk, for now.

Each inner senshi was lifted into the air and their fuku's disappeared, and in their place was a dress in their own colors with four bead straps that rested below their shoulders. Their plain white wings grew along with the dress.

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

"…Taking the darkness, making it good…

It's then known to everyone…"

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

A time warp appeared and they walked towards it.

"Wait!"

They silently turned around and the Holy Angel stepped forward.

"Yes?"

Tessy tried to get up, but her mother held her down, but she spoke anyway, "Where are you going? You can't leave me!"

Holy Angel looked into the night sky with a distant look on her face, "There is evil else where, we must rid everyone of it."

"But I want you to stay!"

She turned to Tessy, but her eyes were on Darien, "I didn't' say I want to go, But I MUST." She went to the time warp where the other had already went through.

"Goodbye."

She turned to the person who spoke, her mother, who was always a strong and brave person. But she was now crying. She looked lovingly at her mother, but spoke to everyone, "Do not cry, we will meet again, someday…" And with that she stepped into the warp that vanished after her. You could then see five stars shooting far off into the galaxy. And Serenity softly recited the last of the legend.

" So now the Holy Angel…

And the others so you see…

Shall be the universe protectors…

To forever roam the galaxy…"

~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~

A Month Later

"…The End." Fella said as she closed the book and looked at Tessy, "I really liked the flower angel, she's so perfect! What about you? Is she your favorite?"

Tessy looked up at the sky and saw some shooting stars and smiled, "No, my favorite isn't the perfect one."

"Well, what is?"

"My favorite is an………..Unperfect angel."

THE END (***dances*** it's over!)

If you want me to make a sequel, I'll see what I can do. I have no ideas about what it would be about, so I can't give u any guarantees!

I hope u like it, and I know unperfect angels at the end didn't make much sense, but oh well, you get the point!!! Ja!


End file.
